Mistakes Lead to Life Lessons
by kristala
Summary: This is a story about a girl that invites her new friend, Austin over to her house and it ends up being a mistake.


Mistakes Lead to Life Lessons

It started out as a normal day. I showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and headed out the door to school. Since my house was about a half mile away from the school, I walked everyday. On my way to school, I saw a guy I did not recognize so I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea, what's your name?"

"Austin."

"Oh, hey Austin! Are you attending West High School?"

"Yes, today is my first day."

"This will be great! I will show you around."

"That would be nice."

"So, why are you coming to this school?"

"I'm not allowed to say, just some issues with friends and family back home."

"Oh, I will ask no more."

Austin had physical education for his first class, so I walked him to the gym and I went to my health class.

During lunch hour, I went to talk to some of my friends by our lockers. All of my friends looked frightened and jumped when they had seen me.

"Chelsea!"

"What guys?"

"Did you hear what happened to Mark in gym today?"

"No. What happened?" I asked, puzzled.

"He got cut with a knife!" My friend Sharon shouted.

I did not get to hear the rest of the story because I noticed Austin walking by.

"Austin! Come here. I want you to meet my friends."

Austin walked over and didn't make much eye contact.

"These are a few of my friends; Katie, Jessica and Sharon. Girls, this is Austin. He is new here."

"Have we met before? You look awfully familiar," Katie asked with a frightened look.

"I doubt it." Austin said with a dark smirk.

"Wait! Aren't you the guy that cut Mark with the knife?" Jessica questioned.

"It was a misunderstanding. He called me a few names thinking I was somebody else. I got angry, grabbed my knife out of my pocket and cut his arm. " Austin said again with a smirk.

The way that my friends looked at Austin was weird to me. They had a look of mistrust and a frightened look in their eyes. Austin seemed very quiet but, I figured it was because he was shy. So, I walked Austin to his classes.

Even though I barely knew Austin, and my friends tried telling me not to, I wanted to make Austin feel welcome so I invited him over my house to watch movies and hang out. Austin accepted my invite and said he was excited to come over.

The bell rang and students were dismissed. I gave Austin my address, told him I could not wait to see him and introduce him to my family and he agreed, and we both went our separate ways.

When I had gotten home, I made pizza, cookies, popcorn and I cleaned the house.

My mom asked, "What's going on?"

"I invited a new friend over."

"Can I trust you two alone?" She laughed.

"Mom, please. We aren't going to do anything but watch a few movies and hang out."

"I know honey, have fun. Your father and I are going out with some friends for dinner and a movie."

"Okay, Bye Mom."

"Bye Chelsea, love you."

My parents had left the house and I could not wait until Austin came over. Thirty minutes after six showed up and I had doubts about Austin coming over. I figured maybe he got lost on his way over, he was new here. Then at seven o' clock, the door bell rang and there stood Austin.

"Austin!"

"Hi."

"I didn't think you were going to show up!"

"I had to do some chores at home, and I forgot what time it was and took a nap."

"Okay, that's fine, I'm just glad you are here, my parents aren't home."

"When will they be?"

"Probably around midnight or one in the morning, so you won't get to meet them."

"Oh, okay."

Austin and I grabbed some food and sat down to watch the movie he had picked out called "Scream," which was a very scary story, to me but not to him. As we were watching it, we talked and got to know more about each other. I jumped at a part of the movie and Austin put his arm around me and said I would be fine; and he was going to protect me because I was scared.

Towards the end of the movie, Austin grabbed his back pack and said he had to go to the bathroom, I didn't think anything of it. About fifteen minutes later, Austin came back and sat down by me and told me that I should lie down because I looked tired.

I lied down, and Austin got up with a blanket and put it around my neck and starting gripping tighter and tighter! I screamed and squirmed and finally got out of it. I looked at him; he had an angry look in his eyes like he was going to hurt me. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I heard footsteps and I started panicking.

"Open the door, Chelsea!" Austin yelled,

"What are you trying to do to me?"

"I want to talk to you. Get out!"

"No!"

He started pounding on the door and kicking it, trying anything he could do to get inside of the door.

Finally, silence, I heard nothing. He was gone. I laid down on the bathroom floor and took deep breaths and started to relax and gather my thoughts. Finally, I got up, opened the door, took caution, and stepped outside of the bathroom. I continued down the stairs, which seemed like an hour. Finally, I got to the last stair, stepped down and walked towards to kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, I was looking around for Austin. I could not find him. I heard the pantry door close. I knew he was close. I panicked. I ran around the kitchen looking for Austin. I heard the floor creak and a voice,

"Well hello, Chelsea."

I felt a hand grab my shoulder; I immediately froze in my place and started breathing heavily.

"What do you want?"

"I'm a killer, it's what I do." His laugh was deep.

I started crying. I didn't think I would be able to escape Austin. He grabbed me by the neck so I couldn't escape. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shiny. It was a knife. Austin then put the knife up to my neck. The front door opened, and Austin, caught off guard, jumped and cut the side of my cheek.

"Chelsea?"

I turn around, Austin jumped out the window.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Chelsea! What's the matter?"

I couldn't grasp what had happened.

"It was Austin."

"Who's Austin? What did he do to you? What's that on your neck? Chelsea! Answer us!"

"A new kid at my school. I told you he was coming over to hang out. It didn't turn out as fun as I'd hoped."

"Honey, tell us what happened to you."

I tried to relax long enough to tell them the story. After I told them, they were terrified. I didn't know how such a cute, fun guy could ever turn out to be like that.

My parents called the cops. They asked for a description, I told them, brown hair, bright blue eyes, muscular and fairly tall and a very deep scar in his right arm. The cops and my parents all began looking for Austin.

They looked for hours that night and finally came to the conclusion that, his real name is not Austin. He moves from town to town and lies about his name, and his life. He is a teenage serial killer and the cops told me that I was really fortunate for my parents coming home, for if it wasn't for them, I would most likely be dead.

I felt relieved after everything that had happened that night. Needless to say, I did not sleep well at all for the next few months, scared something might happen to me or that "Austin" might come back and kill me.


End file.
